The Change
by AAkatsuki
Summary: Everyone has heard about the butterfly effect- one change in little Remuses life will change everything he thinks and feels.-This is how Remuses is life could have gone-Sorta Song fic
1. Chapter 1

The Change

 _ **JK ROWLING OWNS EVERYTHING –**_ _WARNING- RATED MA at least_

Pain that was all Remus could feel it was shooting through his legs with every step he took, thousands of needles stinging his lungs but he can't stop running if he stops who knows what could happen. Seeing those teeth and claws hearing that unearthly growl he knew he had to get away he didn't know what he was running from but he knew that if he stopped that would most likely be the last thing he did… run….run…Run…RUN! He could see it his house if he got to the door nothing could hurt him he would be safe daddy would make all the bad things go away. Just a little further he slammed the gate shut … YES! He's inside now nothing can hurt him. "Daddy" little Remus shouted into the house "Daddy, help, it hurts" "Wha-" Mr. Lupin stopped taking in the sight, Remus had scratches all over his body. Mr. Lupin heard a banging at the door. "Get behind me" he told Remus. The door burst open, " **NO IT CAN'T BE**. **GREYBACK. STAY AWAY**!" Little Remus watched as the monster easily got past his dad and to him his dad casting spell after spell." STOP. GREYBACK TAKE ME INSTEAD" screamed. The monster bit him _hard_ , the pain was the worst he had ever felt in his life. His shoulder was bleeding there was so much blood he was sure he would die, and as Remus cried he saw something that would change his life forever more than the bite just had.

"Oh your still alive, make me breakfast then" Joy said in the most demeaning way possible. Remus hated his life and honestly he wished he would stop waking up in the mornings he had nothing to look forward to. When he was little he said he would try his best to not hate anything in life and think of the good in everything so when he says he hates something he _hates_ it. He hates Joy more than anything, no not the emotion he hadn't felt that recently enough to hate it. He hates the person that calls herself Joy, he once called her mother, now he calls her Joy or ma'am if he's lucky enough to get permission to speak. "Oh look who's awake" Trevor said walking in wearing a skin tight sleeveless shirt that hid none of his muscles. Remus know all to well how strong his new "f _ather"_ was he wouldn't ever call him that just like his " _mother"_ he called him Trevor or Sir. "What the fuck you little shit, you burnt my food. My guess is you don't want any food today do you?" Joy mocked Remus. "Go check the mail and stay out of my sight" Joy yelled out. "I've got to grab something from upstairs I'll be back in a while" Trevor yelled behind him following Remus out the kitchen door. "You know, you still look really well after my _party_ last night were we to easy on you? I promise you'll enjoy yourself more next time _Petite pute"_ Remus shivered in disgust as Trevor talked to him. Picking up the mail and hurrying to the kitchen to Joy, he would rather face Joys rath a thousand times then spend 10 minutes with Trevor. Placing the mail on the table for Joy to look at Remus begun cleaning somewhere safe, the kitchen. Joy suddenly got really quite which was odd she always seemed to find something to complain about. "Remus come in here please" Remus was shocked he hadn't heard her talk that nice to him sense "NO. Don't think about it" his brain shouted out him. Coming over to the table slowly and carefully Remus responded " Yes, Joy?" "Remus guess what" "Oh no what did he do wrong this time?" he franticly thought. "What?" "YOU GET TO GO TO HOGWARTS" Joy screamed joyfully. "What I thought I couldn't go to Hogwarts because…. you know." "I didn't think it possible but Dumbledore has found a way for you to go, oh this is wonderful we must go and get everything you'll need for the year." "May I see my letter?" "Don't lose it. We have to go get all your stuff its already July 30th." Remus sat there staring at his letters he couldn't believe it, there were three letter for **him** he couldn't help but smile. Reading the firsts two the letter it was what he thinks everyone get a list of thing he'll need and the acceptance letter. The third letter was a little different it read-

Dear, Mr. R. J. Lupin

I hope you had a wonderful 11 years. I would like to make you aware that I already know of your "condition" and it should not stop your educational growth. Which is why I'll already have a system in which this should not hinder your education. Please talk to me before the first full moon and I shall tell you all the details. I hope to see you at school on the 1st.

Dumbledore

"Come, come Remus I've already sent a letter saying you'll go now get your rain coat so we can go" Joy yelled. Remus grabbing his jacket and followed after her with a emotion bubbling inside him "is this happiness" Remus wondered. Pulling out her wand Joy tapped on seemingly random bricks until something amazing came into view Remus stared in awe his jaw hitting the floor, diagon alley had so many things to see Remus didn't think he would ever see all of them. "First we'll grab your books" Joy seemingly muttered to herself. The book store was amazing Remus would love to read every single one of these books. "You get 5 books not on the list, however if you don't have 5 by the time I have the rest of your books you only get what you have then. Now go find some books." Remus grabbed 5 random books so he wouldn't get less and started trading out the books in his hands for books he wanted like Hogwarts a History- Mythical and Magical Creatures - Mythical and Magical Objects and a few spell books. Remus finishing getting all his books before Joy finished getting all the books she came for found her and stayed close to her not wanting to lose her. After they finished in the book store Joy told Remus to go get his wand well she got the rest of his stuff. Walking into the little shop Remus was amazed how many little boxes there were he thinks that's where all the wands are finding a little bell on a desk Remus rings it. A very wrinkly man comes in. "And who might you be?" the old man asked "Remus Lupin Sir." " AAA another Lupin how about you try this wand" the old man said after doing some measuring. This went on for some time until Remus found his wand. 10 ¼ Cypress, Unicorn hair Remus felt stronger than he ever had in his life, he was going to learn as much as he could and then Trevor would never touch him again. Remus couldn't wait for the school year.

\- Not beta read- hope you enjoyed chapter one


	2. Chapter 2

Hogwarts

 _ **JK ROWLING OWNS EVERYTHING –**_ _WARNING- RATED MA at least_

The month after Remus got his Hogwarts letter was one of the worst months of his life definitely in the top 5. Remus was just waiting for a letter saying that his first letter was a big joke and there was no way a monster like him could be aloud near children. The stress felt like it was killing him it all most hurt as much as a transformation – please nothing hurts as much as a transformation – is brain unhelpfully told him. Trevor was a terror that month he must have realized that Remus wouldn't be at the house for some time because his "treatments" were happening almost every day and Trevor would have more than one "party" a week it was terrifying. Then the blessed day came where he would go to platform 9 ¾ . As he was standing there staring at the red train he saw kids his age getting hugged and smiling and realized again he had no place in this world. A world with so much happiness he shouldn't be here. Not bothering to say goodbye to Joy or Trevor he got onto the train and began to look for a place to sit. Realizing again how out of place he was being one of the first on the train nearly everyone else was still saying good bye to their parents. He found a compartment in the back of the train sit down and pulled out Hogwarts a History and started reading it again. He had spent many late nights reading the books he got so he wouldn't be behind, but he couldn't read all of them seeing as Trevor "wanted to spend some more time with him before he left". As Remus got really into the book he barely realized that the train started to move maybe he wouldn't have to share the compartment with.

Just when he finished that thought the door opened and a girl with bright red hair and a boy with black hair looked in. "Can we sit here?" The red head asked Remus gave a nod and went back to reading hoping that they would ignore him. The black hair looked at him with a glare scared Remus "does he know what I am I'll get expelled before I even get to Hogwarts". Even with these thought going through his head he as able to keep his calm reading face as if Remus didn't know that the black hair boy was staring at him. Then the boy turned his attention on the girl and begin to talk to her about Hogwarts and ignoring Remus which was just fine with him. Remus trying to not eavesdrop, tried to tune them out which was kinda hard with every instinct in his mind telling him not to sit to close to these people and not let his guard down. The rest of the train ride was pretty uneventful Lily –he learned her name- attempted to have a few conversations with him which he nodded or shook his head to every question. Remembering never to speak without permission or unless he was asked his name. The other boy –Severus was his name- v told Lily to stop talking to him as he would rather read then talk with them. Leaving to change into his robes he almost bumped into a few boys that both had black hair one had round glassed and the other had really fancy robes but they were both obviously wealthy. Remus know he had to stay away from people like that they must be purebloods- Remus thought. When he got back to the compartment he could see the Hogwarts train station. Getting off the train he heard a tall man yelling for all the first years to gather around him and then get into little boats to go over a lake that had god knows what. To say Remus didn't like this idea has pretty accurate, when he stepped into a boat it had the boy he had seen earlier and a plump boy sitting in it he was thinking of finding a different boat to sit in when he realized how loud these boys were. The boats started to move just when he finished that thought and all thought of escape where lost. He was in awe of Hogwarts it was so big and he knew he be safe from Trevor here unless someone found out what he was. A stern looking witch told them that they would be sorted into houses then Remus realized that he would be stuck in Slitherin because he was a dark creature and all of the Slitherin stuff was sliver, bloody great he will have to find the kitchen not even he could go without food for the school year but he can go without dinner for tonight and maybe a week after ok a week to find the kitchens he could do that. Looking around to see if any other houses had sliver and realized that most of it was gold or metal so maybe he could sneak food off of other houses tables that would give him almost a month to find the kitchen. Remus started to relax about the food and was trying not to flinch whenever someone touched him –really were all these kids stupid almost no one had their guard up and they were all so loud kids were suppose to be seen not heard. He started to realize that every person that got sorted into Gryffindor wouldn't get applause be the Slytherin and any Slytherin wouldn't get applause from Gryffindor realizing also that he had put predigest against a whole house just because they had a bad track record, he recoiled at the thought he was no better than anyone that had called him a monster. No matter what house of family name he was going to treat everyone the same.

"Lupin Remus" Shit he was so focused on his own thoughts he missed most the sorting. Walking up and sitting he was uncomfortable being the center of attention. " _\- What do we have here-oh a werewolf_ "-please don't tell anyone Remus thought to the odd voice in his head that he guessed was the sorting hat." _Don't worry I have no reason to tell anyone anything now where to put you"_ Wouldn't I be but in Slytherin I'm a… he stopped himself remembering what he had just said about not judging a house. " _You are a very smart lad plenty of ambition quite cunning as well if you make friends– you would do anything for them, you're deathly loyal an- What's this? You lived through that – you young man are one of the bravest people I have seen, not to mention what you go through every month. It would seem that you will be sitting here for some time. Ravenclaw would do you well you have a love of books and learning that few others have, even most Ravenclaws don't understand how intelligent it is to think things through quite like you just look at your views of the house rivalry and family names. You have quite the cunning mind as well,-you may pick up_ _marauding around the castle. When you have friends you will be loyal to them no matter what. You are brave as well-_ "I'm sorry I just don't believe you I may be a little smart just because I like to read though and if I ever had friends I would not want to lose them and dad was cunning so I can get were you get all that but I'm not brave I can't even talk to anyone my age. _I disagree you are quite brave- you have been sitting up here with a calm face for almost ten minutes._ What ten minutes I am talking up all your time you can just say I can't be in Hogwarts and- _I hope we can talk again sometimes Remus Lupin maybe before you leave Hogwarts we can have another conversion._ Remus opened his eyes slightly and saw almost every eye on him except a few that were whispering to each other. "If I make it through Hogwarts I'll talk to you" _Until then-_ _ **Gryffindor "**_ Wait I di- "he didn't get a chance to finish that thought Mcgonagall tapped him on the shoulder and pointed to the Gryffindor table. Walking quickly and sitting down quietly he turned and listened to the rest of the sorting. Thanks to his werewolf hearing though he heard some older kid whisper into another kids ear "What was that kids name again?" "Who?" the other kid asked "the one that took nearly 12 minutes to get sorted that was like the longest its taken anyone to get sorted." Great- Remus thought- I haven't even been here a day and someone already thinks somethings wrong with me. The other kid started talking "I think his name was Relus- Remus- Ramey something with an R. I don't really know I wasn't paying attention until it took more than five minutes." "Why do you think it took so long?" "I don't know do I look like a sorting hat to you? Maybe he didn't really fit in any house and the hat was trying to find some place to put him where he wouldn't be completely ostracised." "No need to be a smartass" "Better than being a dumbass". After that Remus stop listening they stopped talking about him anyway. Was that the case he didn't fit anywhere so the hat needed to find a house that would be the least likely to treat him like a freak for being different. The dinner plate filled up and he loaded his plate up noticing that he was lucky and didn't have to skip meals carefully smelling all the food to make sure nothing bad was put in it. He ate the most filling meal he had in years.

After one of the best meals of his life and a hearty dessert he along with the rest of the first years were led up a flight of moving stairs and to a picture of a fat lady. The prefect told everyone the password and told the boys and girls where to go "Just find the room with your stuff in it." Remus didn't run up the stair like the other boys so at least he didn't look like he belonged in a zoo, with all the noise they are making. Walking up the stairs at a more understandable pace he looked in every room until he reached the last one – figures- and saw all his stuff on the bed at the furthest wall. He didn't have to be right next to anyone that was a relief. Sighing Remus began to unpack the rest of his roommates had already got Pjs on and were talking about the next day. Great it the two nosey boys from the boat and the third boy who didn't seem all that bad. Shutting the curtains to the bed Remus put on his bed clothes and attempted to get some sleep he had a big day tomorrow.


End file.
